Touching Spirit Bear Twenty
So, now we must solve our cliffhanger! How do you become invisible? Is it get bombarded by radiation in space? No. Is it be born with the ability due to genetic mutation? No. Is it having an invisibility cloak? No. To become invisible he had to clear his mind. In the cold pond, his mind became almost trancelike. The fish and beaver had come close until he thought of hurting them. The day he touched the Spirit Bear he had been near death and had completely given up trying to be in control. Being invisible had nothing to do with being seen. Being invisible meant not being sensed or felt. Well, let's see. Spacing out completely is how you become invisible. I can see the merit in that. But I think the real way is to just be able to still your body and control your breathing, kinda like what Ventari does, as opposed to just spacing out. But apparently Cole seems to think this is the trick. Then Cole goes philosophical. This discovery excited Cole and set him to thinking. If animals existed in a world of instincts and sense beyond the conscious thoughts of the mind, what happened to people in their frantic worlds of noise and hectic rushing? How much of the world did people miss because they were not calm enough, empty enough, to experience it? Now then, what does the above have to do with the rest of the story? Absolutely nothing! The author here is using Cole as a mouthpiece for his own views and his ideas. After all nothing in Cole's character suggests that he'd ever think like that. If anything, once he discovered how to be come invisible, he'd think to himself, "Cool" and that would be it. Cole has been shown to be not very big on deep thoughts. This above paragraph is too deep for him to think. So, that morning he goes off and makes himself invisible. He becomes one with the landscape. He becomes invisible to himself. There's long descriptions of this happening. And then Cole opens his eyes and he sees the Bear. ''At the place where things visible faded into not-being, there stood the Spirit Bear, as clear as if it were standing only feet away. The bear gazed patiently. As Cole stared back with the same patience, all time, even the present ceased to exist. He no longer thought of himself as Cole Matthews, a juvenile delinquent from Minneapolis, Minnesota. Instead he was part of the landscape, without beginning or end. Rain d ripped off the rocks that lined the shore the same way it dripped from his forehead and flowed down across his cheeks and lips. It blurred his vision, and he blinked. The Spirit Bear disappeared. Because Cole and the bear belonged to the same landscape now, Cole still felt the bear inside. He closed his eyes, remembering. '' Isn't that all nice and new-agey and make you feel all warm and fluffy inside? It could be indigestion though. But once again, Cole has gone though a total character shift. All of a sudden he's gone all spiritual and for lack of a better word, native, all because he's realized how to become invisible. That night he builds himself a party for one. A large bonfire, good food, and savors the food. And then for some reason he knows that he's ready to dance the dance of anger. We don't know why he knows that he's ready to dance the dance of anger, just that he does. The dance consists of him yelling and screaming and hitting things. No, really. At the end he calls out, "I'm sorry, please forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt Peter." and then, "I forgive you." And that's the end. His dance is more like a tantrum. But then again, I'm not really sure what the point of these dances are. Except to give Cole magical life lessons. I wonder what the dance of the cat would be like. Category:Touching Spirit Bear Category:Other Books